Her Shadow
by PrInCeSs-KaHoKo-SaKuRa
Summary: Just when he thought he was the happiest person in the whole world,faith takes his most precious thing away from him.And he blames his daughter for all this,Will father and daughter ever unite?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own La Corda D'oro.

**A/N**

Before I give you my second piece I would like to thank all those who appreciated my first fanfic.

With this, I give you my second fanfic. Enjoy!!

.

.

.

.

_**PROLOGUE**_

.

.

.

.

A cerulean haired man tossed and turned in his bed. His back arched as if in deep pain and his forehead drenched in sweat. It was the same for the past three years. Many a times he would wake up in the middle of the night and would drink till he was able to return to slumber. Everyone close to him knew what it was that was bothering him.

It was _her_; a girl with lilac locks who haunted him day and night. She was the one who took his most precious thing from him. Because of her he couldn't see the woman he loved the most anymore. He tried to forget about them. But every time he saw that girl, memories came flooding back to him.

* * *

The ringing of the phone broke the silence of the big mansion. Footsteps could be heard as a little girl with lilac hair came running to receive the call.

"Hello, Tsukimori residence"

_"Kaho"_

"Granma!!When are you coming back??"

_Very soon my child. So what's it like with your dad??_

"Dad is sooo busy with his concerts he has no time for me"

……_._

"Granma??"

_Kaho I'll be there by this Sunday and then we'll have lots of fun_

_I've to go baby. Bye_

"Bye granma"The dial tone was heard and the girl once again went back to her play.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm very happy that you guys like it despite its OOC-ness or how far it is from the anime. I'm working on something that is more of a 'slice of life' story rather than that of slight fantasy like Lili and the magical violin or about high school (dream-like) romance. No offense. I like reading stories like those but I want to take a step further by touching more serious topics. Though this is not that serious (I assure you. I could make more serious plots that will make people below 18 stop reading my stories because a lot of them cannot relate.), I will make sure that I stick to what is real or factual in life.  
I apologize in advance if this story may be a bit (or 'too' if one only likes humor) serious for your taste in fanfiction.  
I'll give you my first chapter of the story! Hope you like it! )

.

.

.  
That Day .

.

.

It was night time and the sound of crickets could be heard out in the garden. Tsukimori Len, now a famous violinist in Japan having earned fame greater than his mother, Hamai Misa, walked towards the balcony of his room. He looked at the glowing city lights as darkness covered the sky.  
It was another cold night for Len as he just came from an exhausting rehearsal with the orchestra for his upcoming concert. Days such as these were what he feared most. Whenever he▓s worn out, he gets more dreams of her and their memories together.  
He went back inside his bedroom and got a sleeping pill from his bedside table. He took off his clothes until what was left were his boxers. Not caring about going to his bathroom to clean up, he retired to his bed and fell into deep slumber.

(Flashback)

It was night time and Len was heading home after his rehearsals. On reaching home, to his horror the place was all dark and only the blowing of wind could be heard amid the silence. He rushed to his room only to find his beloved Kahoko unconscious on the floor. He immediately picked her up and rushed to the hospital.  
He waited impatiently while doctors examined Kahoko.As soon as the doctors came out he jumped on them.  
"Hey┘..how's Kahoko"  
"She's fine. No need to worry its normal in this condition"  
"Which condition"  
"Congratulations Daddy"  
"What??Is this true??"He couldn't control his happiness. He straight away went to Kahoko's room. She was sleeping and he didn't wanted to disturb her. So he slightly kissed her on her forehead.

From that day onwards he would spend countless hours with Kahoko and their baby. He took great care of Kahoko.  
"if it▓s a boy we call him Keiichi"  
"but what if it▓s a girl??"she would tease him.  
"Then we'll call her Kaho"  
Months passed and finally the due date of the delivery arrived. Len was more anxious than Kahoko was.  
The couple was very happy but their happiness didn't last for long.  
Len was strolling outside the 'operation theater'. Soon the doctors came out with a small bundle in their hand.  
"This your daughter┘"  
On hearing this Len jumped with sheer joy. He then asked "How's Kahoko"  
"She is"  
"Is she alright??"his heart was pounding.  
"She's no more┘..We couldn't save her"  
(End of flashback)  
⌠Kahoko!■ Tsukimori Len woke up from another one of his dreams and buried his face between his palms trying to calm his mind He cursed under his breath as he took another sleeping pill from its bottle, drank it, and then closed the drawer. He pulled the sheets over his head and forced himself back to sleep.  
Since that day Len concentrated more and more on his music .He left little Kaho with his parents and went away to New York.  
But he had to come back anyways.He tried hard to ignore Kaho but couldn't.Now three years had passed but still Len blamed little Kaho for her own mother's death.It was not like he didn't love his daughter,it was just because Kaho looked just like mom.She had the same hair,same eyes,same nose┘.everything was so similar. 


End file.
